<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two to Tango by AstronomerAlways</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962214">Two to Tango</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronomerAlways/pseuds/AstronomerAlways'>AstronomerAlways</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Recess (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, F/M, Fight me they're cute, First Kiss, First Loves, No one has written these two so I have to fix it, Puppy Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronomerAlways/pseuds/AstronomerAlways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to the episode “Some Friend”. There had to be a reason TJ kept blowing them off. Callout or no call out, they had to find out why. They had no idea what they were going to witness when they followed him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>TJ Detweiler/CJ Rottweiler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two to Tango</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Oh great, TJ’s got a secret new friend, and he’s buying him stuff!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s nothing. 20 minutes ago I saw him trying on suits at the Towns Edge mall.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A suit? Oh my, our little TJ’s getting married!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think he’s running for mayor!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Could we be losing TJ?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know. I a just don’t know.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“. . .”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Whoever it is, he must be something special if TJ would rather spend time with him more than us.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I just wish I knew who he was.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Or she.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well whoever it is, they’re taking out freckled berry friend away from us.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then I say call out or no call out. We gotta find out what’s what. And who’s who.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But how?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We do it like any gumshoe would, Gus. Tomorrow morning, we put a tail on that boy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re gonna follow him? Oh boy, moist!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You stay away!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh. . .”</em>
</p><p>ZZZ</p><p>The new morning, Spinelli, Vince, Gretchen, Mikey, and Gus hid behind the hedges near TJ’s house with their bikes, waiting for TJ to come out. The cartoon call out was well underway by now, but this was easily more important. Their had to be reason why TJ kept blowing them off, and they were going to find out one way or another.</p><p>It wasn’t as if they didn’t have lives outside of each other; they all did. But none of them were a secretive with it as TJ was in the last few days. Unless it was particularly embarrassing; when those were found out there was an understanding. No hard feelings. Still, none of it got in the way of hanging out with each other, especially when they were supposed to be doing something they all loved. But right now, all they had were guesses as to who this special person that was worth him buying a present for was. Was it someone from school? Someone from another school? Did they even know them? All questions they were going to get answers for.</p><p>Luckily, they didn’t have to wait for long before he came out. Rather than his normal clothes, he wore nicer jeans than usual, along with a striped button up, and his hair combed under his cap. Before stepping off the porch, his older sister Beck came to the door.</p><p>“Remember what I told you alright?” They heard her ask.</p><p>“Are you sure about this, Becky?” TJ asked.</p><p>“Of course I am. Who better to give you advice about this? Just follow my advice, and everything will be fine.”</p><p>“I hope so.”</p><p>“What are they talking about?” Gus asked in a whisper.</p><p>“That’s what we’re going to find out,” Spinelli said.</p><p>After the front door closed, TJ walked to his bike holding the same wrapped gift they found him picking up from Kelso’s yesterday. He strapped it to the bike caddy, climbed on, and headed down the road.</p><p>“There he goes!”</p><p>“Let’s follow him,” Spinelli said as she strapped on her bike helmet. “Remember, maintain shadow distance.”</p><p>Mikey sobbed. “TJ taught us that. . .”</p><p>Staying a reasonable distance away, the five of them followed him down the road. Whenever they approached or passed a house they knew someone from the school lived, they wondered if that was who he was ditching them for, but he continued riding past them, only stopping at the end of the streets waiting for cars to pass.</p><p>He kept going and they kept following. Even as 10, 20, 30 minutes passed.</p><p>“Where in the world is he going?” Vince asked. “I don’t think anyone at school lives this far.”</p><p>“I have no idea. I think it’s safe to say whoever his new friend is, it’s someone from a different school,” said Gretchen.</p><p>Just as their legs began to ache, he slowed down entering another neighborhood none of them recognized. Not the neighborhood, the houses, or the few kids they spotted playing on the sidewalks or front yards.</p><p>Eventually, he stopped and parked his bike against a fence around a simple two story house. They hid behind the same fence, peaking over the top as TJ walked with the present in hand up to the front door.</p><p>“Mikey, you’re crushing my hand. . .!”</p><p>“Sorry. . .”</p><p>They waited with bated with as he knocked on the front door. Seconds seemed to stretch on until it was opened. Standing the doorway was a girl their age, with fluffy, curly red hair, under a backwards blue baseball cap, somewhat pale skin, and wearing a purple dress. The two of them spoke a little, though the five of them couldn’t hear what they were saying, before they headed inside.</p><p>“A girl? He ditch us for some <em>girl?!”</em></p><p>“What’s so special about her?</p><p>“I don’t know, but she looks kinda familiar, doesn’t she?” Gus asked.</p><p>“I don’t care,” said Spinelli. “C’mon, let’s go see if they went in the backyard.”</p><p>Crouching down, they walked along the wooden fence until they reached the backyard. The panels had just enough space for them to peak through. The back sliding door opened, and TJ and his new friend walked out. They sat on the swinging bench under the only tree in the yard, with their backs facing the five of them, thankfully.</p><p>“I’m glad you came. I know we live kinda far apart,” the girl said.</p><p>“It’s okay. I promised I’d come, and I always keep a promise,” said TJ. He messed with the yellow ribbon tied around the gift before handing it to her. “Here, I got this for you.”</p><p>“Really? You didn’t have to get me anything,” she said.</p><p>“But I wanted to. Think of it as an early birthday present,” he said. “Since, you know, I can’t come to your party, because secrets.”</p><p>“Right, secrets. If that’s the case, then thank you.”</p><p>“Secrets?” “How long has been keeping this secret from us?”</p><p>“Shh, we don’t want them to hear us and get caught.”</p><p>They turned back to the pair sitting on the swing bench. Whoever this girl was, she sure was making their friend act weird. TJ wrung his hands, tapping his feet together, and adjusting his hat, all nervous tics they recognized, as he watched the girl rip of the wrapping.</p><p>“Wow, you got me this?” She held up the box for a better look. Inside, a special edition doll sat. Anyone who ever caught the news knew how hard it was to come across. Kids and parents were buying them up as fast as they came in stock, and because of that, she was sure there was no way she’d ever get one.</p><p>“Haha, yeah. It was hard to find, but I really wanted to get it for you,” he explained. “I stood in line for two hours before the toy store opened so I could get it for you.”</p><p>“Oh my gosh, that’s so sweet. You did all that for me.” She sat the gift aside and threw her arms around him. “Thank you so much.”</p><p>His friends didn’t miss the goofy smile on his face before he hugged her back. They stayed locked together just a little longer than a hug with one of their friends. Suddenly, Becky making him wear some of their dad’s cologne so he didn’t smell like ‘someone who lived outside’ (her words, not his) seemed like really good advice. Being this close, he caught the scent of the sweet smelling perfume that she wore. It matched her perfectly.</p><p>“You’re, uh, welcome. I’m glad you like it.”</p><p>“I love it. Still, I wish I had something to give you ,” she said. “Oh, wait, I know! I’ll be right back!”</p><p>She ran back inside, present in hand, leaving TJ by himself. For a moment, his friends thought about speaking up and getting his attention, however, seeing his nervous behavior pick up even more when his new friend went inside stopped them. They didn’t see what was so special about her that made him act like this.</p><p>“What’s with him?” Vince whispered.</p><p>“I dunno,” said Spinelli. “This whole thing is weird.”</p><p>After a few minutes, she came back out, holding a plate with an abundance of cookies.</p><p>“I made these yesterday. I made too many, so we can eat these, no one’s going to notice,” she said, sitting back down. “They’re chocolate chip.”</p><p>“That’s my favorite” said TJ. They both picked up a cookie and took a bite. It was soft and chewy, and the large chocolate chips practically melted on the tongue. “Hey, these are pretty good.”</p><p>“You don’t have to lie. It’s not like I bake all the time, so they’re bound to be kinda bad,” she said.</p><p>“I’m not. These are good! Nice and chewy. Can I take some home?” he asked. “If I don’t end up eating them all first, that is.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure. If you want.”</p><p>“So she can bake cookies, big froopin’ whoop,” Spinelli scoffed.</p><p>“Still don’t see why she’s worth ditching us for,” said Vince. “What about you, Gretchen?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, I’m sorry, I was thinking about something else.” Gretchen adjusted her glasses and squinted. “I know she doesn’t go to our school, but I can’t shake the feeling that we know her. Do any of you feel like that.”</p><p>“She does look kinda familiar,” Gus said. He adjusted his square glasses as well. “I don’t know where from, though.”</p><p>“What have you and your friends been up to?” TJ asked. The two of them were making short work of the cookies, with half of them already gone.</p><p>“Oh, pulling pranks, getting back confiscated candy, finding the June room,” she said. “The usual.”</p><p>“Same here.”</p><p>Silence settled between the two of them, though neither of them would say it was uncomfortable, just awkward, but getting together like this overall was a bit awkward in both their perspective.</p><p>“I’m sorry. You came all this way to see me and I can’t even hold a conversation,” she said tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.</p><p>“You don’t have to apologize. I have to keep it going, too,” said TJ. “I’m just nervous.”</p><p>“Nervous, why?”</p><p>“I dunno. I was the one who asked to come over, so I shouldn’t be nervous right? It was my idea,” he said. He sure could use some of that nerve he built up on his way over here, but it disappeared in thin air the moment he knocked on the door. They lowered their voices, moving just a little closer together once they had the last cookies in their hands. “But now that I’m here, I am. And I don’t get why. I think maybe it’s ‘cause you’re really cool, and funny. And you come up with some really great pranks. And, uh, I think you’re pretty, too.”</p><p>“Y-you think I’m pretty?” She asked. A blush rose to her cheeks. He nodded, finding the cookie in his hand to be quite interesting. “No one’s ever called me pretty before. . .Thank you. And hey, I think you’re cool and funny, too! And it’s nice to have someone to go back and forth for prank ideas with. And I just so happen to think your freckles are cute.”</p><p>“Really? Someone told me they make me look like a bunny.”</p><p>“That’s not a bad thing to me! I like bunnies,” she chuckled. “And I like you.”</p><p>“I like you, too. A lot,” TJ said. “If it’s not weird, can I hold your hand? You can say no-“</p><p>“I’d like that, actually,” she said.</p><p>“Ah, okay. . .” After wiping the palms of his hands on his jeans, he held out his hand to her. He did his best to keep from trembling, but it still did a bit. She copied his motions of whipping her hands on her dress, before slipping her hand into his. “This is nice.”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s nice.”</p><p>ZZZ</p><p>“I can’t hear what they’re saying,” Gus said in a hushed whisper.</p><p>“Me neither. And since we aren’t facing them, I can’t read their lips,” Gretchen said.</p><p>“I think maybe we shouldn’t be hearing what they’re saying,” said Mikey. He turned around and sat on the ground. The others joined him seconds later. It’s been a while since they got here, and they this had the same questions as when they started. Expect Mikey. “I think I get it.”</p><p>“Get what?” Spinelli asked, folding her arms.</p><p>“Those two. I think. . .I think TJ <em>likes </em>her.</p><p>“No kidding, Mikey.” Vince rolled his eyes. “You don’t ride over 30 minutes on bike for someone you didn’t like.”</p><p>“No, I mean like-<em>like</em> her.”</p><p>The other four paused and looked at the largest boy as if he grew another head.</p><p>“No way.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s crazy talk, Mikey,” said Gus. “TJ isn’t a girl liker.”</p><p>“It looks like he is now. See look, he doesn’t act like this around us, or any other kid at school,” he tried. “He’s acting all nervous and stuff. And he even bought her a present.”</p><p>“So? They said it was a birthday present,” Vince argued. “We get each other birthday presents, too.</p><p>“But that toy is really hard to find. And you saw that smile on his face when she hugged him,” Mikey said. “I’m telling you guys, TJ like-likes her, and she like-likes him back.”</p><p>Meanwhile, the two sat holding hands, blushing like mad while grinning. They both wondered if the other felt their racing pulse. It was silent between them, both left unable to get any words out. Or come up with any at all.</p><p>How could something like this leave him speechless? He spoke to adults and in courtrooms like it was second nature, but sitting here, in this backyard, on this swing fence, left him fighting to get words out. TJ a took a few deep breaths. He could do this. He’s been up against people who wanted to ruin his and his friends lives. He could handle this.</p><p>“Not be weird twice, but if you don’t mind it, and feel free to call me a creep, but could we, um, sort of kind of. . . .kiss?” He mumbled.</p><p>“You want to kiss?”</p><p>“Only if you want to! I mean, holding hands is fun, we can keep doing this if that’s what you want, I don’t mind.” The rambling words were spilling out of his mouth as he tried to 'play it cool', according to Becky. He was failing spectacularly.</p><p>“I would, actually. Me and my friends, they think kissing was gross, I used to, too, but. . .when I think about kissing you, it doesn’t seem so bad,” she said. “It even sounds like it might be kinda fun.”</p><p>“Same here.”</p><p>“So we just. . . Do it?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think so.”</p><p>Behind the fence, his friends got back on their feet to peak back over the fence again. The sight in front of them quickly reminded them of the story Butch told them of finding his brother in the basement with his friend.</p><p>The two of them sat closer, and slowly brought their faces together, eyes half lidded, until their lips came together in a kiss. Mikey, being the only one who suspected this would happen, was also the only one who didn’t have a disgusted look on their face at the sight what was happening in front of them.</p><p>“Okay, Mikey was right,” Vince said plainly.</p><p>“That’s so gross. . .” Spinelli grimaced.</p><p>“But how is it any different than you being a boy liker?” Mikey asked.</p><p>“Hey, we don’t talk about that,” Spinelli said. She rolled her eyes. “Besides, I didn’t want to <em>kiss</em> that guy!”</p><p>“I can’t believe TJ didn’t tell us he was girl liker.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, looks like he hasn’t been telling us a lot of things,” said Spinelli. The others couldn’t disagree with that statement, not with all the evidence in front of them. They turned back to the pair just as they pulled apart.</p><p>“Wow. . .”</p><p>“That was. . . “</p><p>“Amazing.”</p><p>They didn’t bother attempting to hide their smiles. They squeezed their clasped hands, taking it all end. Sure they wanted to kiss, but they didn’t know it would feel like that. So exciting, thrilling, leaving their hearts beating so fast it felt like it would jump out of their chests. Not even a close game of kickball with both teams tied and at the last inning could leave them feeling a rush like this.</p><p>“Can we do that again?”</p><p>“Yeah! I-I mean sure, that sounds like a great idea,” he said.</p><p>They brought their lips together again, staying locked for far longer than the brief moment they did the first time. The light wind blew through the branches and leaves, gently swinging their seat. The wind chimes above the backdoor rang and jingled. Everything around them felt more peaceful when they were like this, as if there wasn’t a care in the world.</p><p>“Mmph!” She pulled away and checked her watch. “Oh no. . .”</p><p>“What’s the matter?” TJ asked. “Did I do something wrong?”</p><p>“Huh? No, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just that my parents will be home soon. If they find up like this, they’ll kill you and ground me for a month. Especially my dad,” she said. “This was great, but you gotta go before they get here.”</p><p>She pulled him along back into the house.</p><p>Spinelli, Vince, Gretchen, Mikey, and Gus walked along the fence back to the front. Just as they reached the front of the house, TJ and his new <em>friend</em> stepped out of the front door. They stayed back, watching.</p><p>“So. . .does this mean we’re boyfriend and girlfriend?” She asked. “Because I’d like that.”</p><p>“I’d like that, too,” TJ said. “So you’re my girlfriend, then.”</p><p>She chuckled. “And you’re my boyfriend.”</p><p>“It’s gonna take a while to get used to saying that,” he said. “I guess I’ll call you later.”</p><p>“And next time I’ll come over to your place,” she said. “But you gotta go, my parents will be home any minute.”</p><p>“Right. I’ll see you later.” Before he turned away, she gave him a peck on the cheek. He stood there, even after the door closed, dazed and smiling grinning ear to ear. When he finally turned around to walk to his bike, he only made it a few steps before he stopped, seeing his friends step out from behind the fence.</p><p>“What are you guys doing here?” TJ asked.</p><p>“A better question is what are <em>you</em> doing here?” Spinelli snapped.</p><p>“Uh, aren’t you guys missing the cartoon callout?”</p><p>“We came to call you out, instead!” She folded her arms. “Go Vince.”</p><p>“So you ditched us for a girl? Who even is she?” Vince asked.</p><p>“What makes her so special that you kept ditching us?” Asked Spinelli. “You two barely could keep talking!”</p><p>“Is it true you’re a girl liker?” Asked Gus.</p><p>“Well uh, how much did you see?” TJ asked.</p><p>“We saw you too locked in a passionate kiss, blind to the world around you,” Mikey waxed on poetically. “I thought it was sweet.”</p><p>“Thanks, Mikey.”</p><p>“Yeah, well the rest of us think it’s gross!” Spinelli nearly yelled.</p><p>“You still haven’t answered the question of who she is, TJ,” said Gretchen. “She looks familiar, but I can’t quite put my finger on where we’ve seen her before.”</p><p>“Oh. Remember when Prickly took us to his brothers school to play kickball against those kids? And then we all freaked because the other team was just like us?” He asked. “Her name’s CJ, she was their team captain.”</p><p>“That’s where she’s from. No wonder I recognized her!”</p><p>“And to answer your question Gus, I guess I am a girl liker,” he said, walking to his bike. “I know you guys probably think that’s weird. And kissing even weirder. But that’s why I didn’t want you guys to know, because you would think I was weird, too. I’m sorry I was acting all suspicious and made you guys miss the cartoon callout, only to find out that I’m gross. I’ll show you guys the way back to Third Street, and then you all don’t have to hang around me anymore.”</p><p>He climbed on his bike, strapped his helmet on, and started down the street. The others, suddenly regretting their words, quickly climbed on their bikes to catch up with him.</p><p>For the most part, the day was great. Hanging out with a girl he liked that made him feel ways he hadn’t felt before, ways that he didn’t quite have the words to describe. He went over, just expecting to spend time with CJ, but came out of it with a girlfriend, but he wasn’t complaining. It felt great, and he didn’t think he would ever stop smiling, but he was now.</p><p>TJ knew there was a chance his friends would find the whole thing weird. Even after the whole thing with Spinelli liking Baby Tooth, she still didn’t kiss him, or even said she wanted to. That was a whole other step none of them were ready to take, or so they thought until they caught him.</p><p>“Hey TJ!”</p><p>“Wait up!”</p><p>His friends rode up to him, stopping their bikes in front of his to keep him from going any further.</p><p>“We didn’t mean to make you upset, Teej,” said vince. “Can we talk about this? On the way back?”</p><p>“If that’s what you guys want.”</p><p>TJ started leading the way again, slower this time. Maybe it was to stretch out the time before they got home and left him, or maybe it was because his mood took a nose dive after finding out his friends followed him.</p><p>“You’re really, uh, a girl liker, huh?”</p><p>“. . .Yeah.”</p><p>“For how long?” Asked Mikey. “Why didn’t you tell us? We’re your friends!”</p><p>“Since I saw her at that kickball game. I dunno. I thought she was pretty. She has really fluffy hair, and there’s these dimples that shows when she smiles. We talked, and we have a lot in common, and she’s smart and funny, she comes up with the best pranks, you guys! We even help each other with out plans and spot things the other didn’t notice!” He paused his gushing about her. “And I didn’t tell you guys because I was afraid of your reaction.”</p><p>“But Spinelli’s a boy liker, and we don’t think any different of her,” said Gus.</p><p>“But she didn’t want to kiss Baby Tooth. And I wanted to kiss CJ. A lot. A whole lot,” said TJ. “It was nice. And fun! I can’t wait to get to do it again.”</p><p>“We can tell. You had a pretty big smile on your face,” said Mikey. “Young love is such a beautiful thing. I’m happy for you, TJ.”</p><p>“Thanks, Mikey.”</p><p>“Does this mean you’re gonna be thinking about her all the time, now? Are you even gonna have time to spend with us?” Spinelli asked. “Or are you going to be too busy taking her on <em>dates</em> and buying her presents to hang out with us anymore?”</p><p>“What? No! No, just because I want to spend time with her now, that doesn’t mean don’t want to hang out with you guys. You guys are still my friends, and I still like the things I did before, but I like her, too,” he explained. “All it means now is that I’m going be spending <em>some</em> time with her. She IS my girlfriend; I’d be a bad boyfriend if I didn’t. But it’s not like you guys suddenly aren’t important to me, she’s just important to me, too.”</p><p>“I still think the kissing is gross.”</p><p>“. . .I know.”</p><p>“The <em>kissing </em>is gross, but we don’t think <em>you’re </em>gross,” Spinelli clarified. “Look, TJ, we really wished you’d just told us why you weren’t coming with us, but I guess we understand why.”</p><p>“We’re your friends, and that’s not going to stop because you’re a girl liker,” said Vince.</p><p>“I suppose it’s more of the sudden realization that things are changing that’s somewhat behind our reactions,” said Gretchen.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Gus asked.</p><p>“Well, think about it. When we found out Spinelli was a boy liker, it was a surprise, but one out of six ultimately isn’t a big deal. It’s something that can be brushed aside as something happen a little earlier than it should be. But now that you’re a girl liker, the fact that we’ll also start to have those types of feelings is harder to ignore, and that it might start happening sooner than we think,” she explained. “And therefore, our childhood might be ending sooner than we think.”</p><p>“I don’t think so,” said TJ. “Like I said, I still like the things I did before, and so does Spinelli. All that stuff is still a long way off. It’ll happen, but for right now, I’m in the mood to get home and watch some cartoons, since we won’t make it back in time for the callout. What about you guys?”</p><p>The others agreed. They speed up on their bikes, heading back home for a Saturday spent in front of the tv, watching cartoons and eating junk food.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted so much more interaction with these two in the show but I can't have what I want.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>